Ludicolo
Ludicolo (Japanese: ルンパッパ Runpappa) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. It evolves from Lombre and is the final form of Lotad. Biology Behavior When it hears festive music, all its muscles fill with energy. It can't help breaking out into a dance. Gender differences Male Ludicolo have thicker stripes on their fur than the female ones. Natural abilities Its special abilities include Swift Swim and Rain Dish. Evolution Ludicolo is the evolved form of Lombre, and is the final evolutionary stage of Lotad. To evolve Lombre into Ludicolo one must use a Water Stone. Game info Game locations |rubysapphire=Evolve Lombre |rsrarity=None |emerald=Evolve Lombre |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Evolve Lombre |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Lombre |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Trade |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Evolve Lombre (White only) |bwrarity=None |xy=Evolve Lombre |xyrarity=None |sunmoon=Transfer |smrarity=None |swordshield=Dappled Grove Max Raid Battles: Bridge Field, Dappled Grove, Stony Wilderness Trade from Shield |swshrarity=Common}} Side game locations |RS Pinball=Evolve Lombre |Trozei=Secret Storage 1 Trozei Battle Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Evolve Lombre |PMD2=Lake Afar (B1F-B24F) |Ranger1=Fall City Olive Jungle}} Pokédex entries |gen=III |ruby=Ludicolo begins dancing as soon as it hears cheerful, festive music. This Pokémon is said to appear when it hears the singing of children on hiking outings. |sapphire=Upon hearing an upbeat and cheerful rhythm, the cells in Ludicolo's body become very energetic and active. Even in battle, this Pokémon will exhibit an amazing amount of power. |emerald=When it hears festive music, all the cells in its body become stimulated, and it begins moving in rhythm. It does not quail even when it faces a tough opponent. |firered=The rhythm of bright, festive music activates Ludicolo's cells, making it more powerful. |leafgreen=The rhythm of bright, festive music activates Ludicolo's cells, making it more powerful. |diamond=If it hears festive music, all its muscles fill with energy. It can't help breaking out into a dance. |pearl=If it hears festive music, all its muscles fill with energy. It can't help breaking out into a dance. |platinum=If it hears festive music, all its muscles fill with energy. It can't help breaking out into a dance. |heartgold=If it hears festive music, it begins moving in rhythm in order to amplify its power. |soulsilver=If it hears festive music, it begins moving in rhythm in order to amplify its power. |black=If it hears festive music, all its muscles fill with energy. It can't help breaking out into a dance. |white=If it hears festive music, all its muscles fill with energy. It can't help breaking out into a dance. |black 2=If it hears festive music, all its muscles fill with energy. It can't help breaking out into a dance. |white 2=If it hears festive music, all its muscles fill with energy. It can't help breaking out into a dance. |x=If it hears festive music, all its muscles fill with energy. It can't help breaking out into a dance. |y=The rhythm of bright, festive music activates Ludicolo's cells, making it more powerful. |or=Ludicolo begins dancing as soon as it hears cheerful, festive music. This Pokémon is said to appear when it hears the singing of children on hiking outings. |as=Upon hearing an upbeat and cheerful rhythm, the cells in Ludicolo’s body become very energetic and active. Even in battle, this Pokémon will exhibit an amazing amount of power. |sword=The rhythm of bright, festive music activates Ludicolo's cells, making it more powerful. |shield=If it hears festive music, it begins moving in rhythm in order to amplify its power.}} Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VIII= |-| Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |80|100|10|Water|Physical|Beautiful|2|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |'Whirlpool'|15|70|15|Water|Special|Beauty|0}} |-| Generation III= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Sprites Anime * Brock's Ludicolo * Poncho's Ludicolo * Tierno's Ludicolo Trivia * In Pokémon: Colosseum during the first battle against Miror. B, he uses all Ludicolo except for one Shadow Sudowoodo. * Ludicolo and Shiftry have many similarities: **Both share the type. **Both have a 50% to be male or female. **Both of them come from a 3-stage evolution line. **Both of their middle evolutions evolve with stones (Lombre with Water Stone and Nuzleaf with Leaf Stone). **Both have the same catch rate (45). **Both are in the Grass breeding group. **The first part of their evolutions evolve at Level 14. **Both are based off of Japanese mythological creatures (Shiftry is a tengu while Ludicolo is a kappa). **Both are exclusive to their games (Shiftry is exclusive to Ruby and Ludicolo is exclusive to Sapphire). Etymology The name Ludicolo sounds similar to the English word ludicrous, and the Spanish word ridiculo, which means ridiculous. Gallery 272Ludicolo_AG_anime.png 272Ludicolo_AG_anime_2.png 272Ludicolo_Dream.png 272Ludicolo_Pokemon_Colosseum.png ca:Ludicolo it:Ludicolo Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Stage 2 Pokémon